


Passion Found in Your Embrace

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on the red dress scene in the 2x18 promo, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Red Kryptonite, Super sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Lena is visited by a confident Kara looking to have a little dessert after a disastrous dinner date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Katie "I'm Too Gay To Function" McGrath is going to be macking on some guy in April?  
> lol okay SG writers.
> 
> Also, this version of Red!K Kara just wants Lena. No destroying people's feelings or the city. Just some good old fashion sexy times.

Lena Luthor knew it was an unacceptable hour to be working but she couldn't pull herself away from the comforting glow of her office. She felt like L-Corp was more of a home than her lonely, sparsely decorated penthouse apartment. At least at L-Corp she could pretend the lingering janitors were there to keep her company. It was a pathetic thought but there was no one else she could turn to. Her father was dead, Lex was locked away for life, and her mother was out there in the world waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill her. And it's not exactly like there are people lining up at her door wanting to be friends. Actually, there was only one person heading that line and it was the one person Lena did not want to see at the moment.

Kara Danvers had been such a surprising addition to her life. The human embodiment of sunshine and kindness stumbled into her office on the heels of Clark Kent, the Daily Planet's golden boy. And, yet, the youngest Luthor had been completely focused on the pretty blonde in the pastel cardigan. She had her fun teasing Kara for being from a publication dedicated to tracking the trend of capri pants but she could see a fire behind those thick glasses. Kara Danvers may appear to be timid and mild mannered but Lena knew it was all an act. There was an unwavering strength behind the reporter's actions and that theory only grew stronger when Kara stood up for her when the world already called her guilty. The blonde ran down countless leads until the CEO was free; she stuck around when most people would have abandoned Lena no question. But Kara wasn't like everyone else; she loved her friends and family fiercely and never stopped believing in them. And now Lena somehow fit under one of those umbrellas.

The brunette didn't want to see Kara because she knew the woman was out on a double date with her sister, Alex, and her girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer. The blonde reporter stopped into L-Corp earlier that afternoon with coffee and a sheepish smile on her face. She informed Lena that Maggie was setting her up with one of the guys on the NCPD, one who was tall, dark, and handsome. The young Luthor had to bite her tongue from telling Kara that  _she_ fit the description and that she should just got out to dinner with Lena. But, Lena knew she had to play the role of supportive friend and chat about what Kara was going to wear to the restaurant. When Kara left, the CEO threw herself into every plan and pitch Jess had for her; she figured if she drowned herself in work, she wouldn't have to think about Kara flirting and giggling her way through a date with some douchey guy. Well, Lena didn't know if he was douchey but she was hurt so she would call him whatever she wanted.

The brunette sighed deeply as she leaned back into her chair, surveying her office without focusing on specific thing. Lena knew she was being foolish by harboring such a crush on the reporter but she couldn't help herself. Kara was such a breath of fresh air; she wasn't judgmental and was always up for trying unique food whenever Lena called her. The blonde spammed her phone with emoji filled messages and animal memes every day and, while the CEO claimed not to like it, she always smiled like an idiot every time her phone rang and she saw Kara's name. But, Lena had to get her feelings back under control or else she ran the risk of losing her best friend. 

The door creaking open shook Lena from her spiraling thoughts of blonde hair, blue eyes, and a shy smile. She grabbed the taser taped on the underside of her desk and gripped it tightly out of sight, reading to strike her attacker at a moment's notice. However, her eyes widened almost comically when green eyes fell upon a familiar slim figure walking casually into her office. 

The object of her secret affection strolled into the office, dress shoes clicking quietly against the tile floor. She was smartly dressed in maroon suit pants that hugged her waist deliciously and a white collared button up shirt under a dark blue blazer that showed off her defined shoulders. Blonde hair was down in loose beach waves which took Lena off guard as she hadn't see the reporter's hair in anything except ponytails and French braids. The only way the CEO knew this well dressed woman was still Kara Danvers were the thick glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. But, the blue eyes hidden behind the frames weren't filled with light like they usually were; instead, Kara was regarding the CEO the same way a predator does before pouncing on a prey.

Lena swallowed harshly as the reporter causally sat across from her desk like it wasn't midnight and she was supposed to be out on a date. The brunette smoothed down her tight, bright red dress and pushed a stray hair that escaped from her bun behind her ear. She cleared her throat, "Kara, this is certainly a surprise. I thought you had plans tonight?"

The blonde inspected her nails for dirt, the air around her buzzing with electrifying confidence and seduction. The same air Lena herself used when dealing with stuffy businessmen or a future lover. "I dropped by to see you. I figured you would still be working. Business never sleeps, huh?"

"Indeed it doesn't," Lena nodded, still wondering what Kara was doing in her office, "Did something happen? Did your date not go well?"

Kara chuckled darkly, "He was a complete stiff. Honestly talking to him was like trying to hold a conversation with a rock. All he wanted to do was talk about is work routine and how many bad guys he caught this week. Definitely not worthy of my time. So I left."

Dark eyebrows rose in shock, "You left your date with your sister and her girlfriend?"

"Ugh, they deserve it. Sticking with that human pile of saltine dust," Kara rolled her eyes before settling them back on the CEO, "But, I have a feeling that my night is about to get much, much better."

Lena swallowed her confusion that was plaguing her mind. While she wasn't sure what exactly happened to make sweet Kara ditch her date, she couldn't lie and say she wasn't happy about this turn of events. "Oh, is that so?"

Kara looked her up and down, taking in the curve of her waist and the plunging neckline of the dress. She licked her lips. "Yes indeed. Because I happen to have an amazing dessert to eat."

The brunette looked around, "I don't see you come in with any bags, Ms. Danvers. Where is this amazing dessert?"

A predatory, almost frightening smile creeped up Kara's lips. She got up from her chair and walked around the desk until she was right in front of Lena. A strong hand moved from Kara's side to trace Lena's jawline before gripping the back of her neck. With just the right amount of roughness, Kara yanked Lena up from her chair until they were standing inches away from each other. The CEO could feel Kara's belt buckle dig into her hips from where they were pressed together and the display of strength from the otherwise shy reporter took her breath away. Kara pulled her in closer until their lips were just about touching and whispered,

"It's right in front of me."

Lena unintentionally let out a loud moan as Kara crushed their lips together. The reporter's hands from her neck to her waist in an instant; she picked Lena up like she weighed nothing and strode over to one of the glass widows, pushing her against it harshly. The CEO couldn't even process that before Kara was tugging down the sleeves of her dress until it pooled at her waist, exposing her lacy, sheer black bra. Green eyes met blue as the blonde ripped the lingerie like tissue paper and latched onto her nipple. Lena moaned wildly, threading her hands through blonde hair and tugging hard. It seemed to not affect Kara as she moved to the other breast, licking and sucking until the brunette couldn't take it away and started grinding her center against Kara's abs.

The reporter smile as she moved up to kiss and bite the CEO's neck, "Someone is impatient."

"Someone needs to fuck me," the brunette gasped, holding onto Kara's blazer as she started to move faster. The blonde gripped Lena's hips hard, halting any more moment causing the young Luthor to whine. 

"You don't call the shots here, Ms. Luthor. I do," Kara took Lena from the window to her couch, laying her down before pulling off the rest of her dress. Blue eyes darkened as she took in Lena's naked body. "Hmm, do you always work late with no underwear on, Lena?"

The brunette let out a breathless chuckle, "You never know who might stop by, Kara. You always have to be prepared." The sentence was barely out of her mouth before the reporter was hovering over Lena, a possessive gleam in her eye. 

"You belong to me, Lena," Kara held down the CEO's wrists with one hand while the other snaked down a pale, writhing body to reach her goal, "No one else. You are mine," Lena had no time to respond before Kara slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly as she thrust.

A high pitched moan was ripped from Lena's throat as the reporter fucked her harder and deeper and  _harder_ and  _deeper_. The CEO's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Kara let go of wrists and move down her body, leaving kisses and bites as she went. Kara never lost rhythm as she thrust into Lena; she watched the brunette's facial expressions for a moment before leaning in and attaching her lips to her clit. Kara used the tip of her tongue to coax deliciously dirty moans and whines from Lena as she could feel the other woman grow closer and closer to her climax. Lena lifted her legs over strong shoulders which gave the reporter an opportunity to reach the soft, spongy spot inside Lena that left her screaming Kara's name over and over again. 

The CEO felt her body stiffen for a minute before her orgasm washed over her in waves. Kara never stopped her thrusting her but she did move down to swallow all of Lena's cum as it gushed out of her. Lena's heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was coming in short, swallow pants. But, Kara was not going to be deterred. 

The blonde never stopped moving as she flipped the other woman over like she was a rag doll. Lena found herself on her elbows and knees and, before she could say anything, Kara was behind her, fucking her harder than before. The brunette grabbed the couch cushions, feeling their covers start to rip in her vice grip. But the blonde never stopped her wonderful ministrations; in fact, Kara only fueled Lena's arousal as she slapped her ass with an open palm.

"Fuck," Lena gasped out, raising her ass for another one, "Kara, please."

"You like that," Kara breathed out, slapping her again, "You like the way I fuck your pussy, Lena?"

"Yes, Kara," the brunette cried out.

"Who's pussy is this, Lena? Who does it belong to?" The CEO couldn't answer as she felt closer and closer to another climax. Kara abruptly stopped thrusting, waiting for Lena to answer her question.

Lena almost sobbed, "You! You, it's always been you, Kara! Please! Please fuck me!" Lena couldn't see her but knew Kara was sporting a smug smirk and the thrusting continued with more strength behind it. It was like Kara was trying to make it impossible for Lena to walk straight the next morning.

The CEO kept pushing her hips back to match Kara's pace, the only sounds in the room being her moans, Kara's praise, and the wetness between Lena's legs. Before long, the brunette found herself on the edge again and, with one more harsh slap, Lena went tumbling over, her inside clenching so hard Kara couldn't move even if she wanted to. Lena slumped onto the couch in exhaustion, mind hazy with the orgasms Kara had given her. She lolled her head to the side to see the reporter licking her fingers like an ice cream cone. Lena moaned gently.

Kara smirked, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "I would say let's go again but I don't want to break you," Lena mumbled out something unintelligible, "How about I take you home and we revisit this in the morning?" The brunette nodded her head and made grabby hands at Kara. The blonde smiled, wrapping Lena in a blanket on the back of the couch before scooping her up in her arms. The brunette snuggled into Kara's chest and sighed contently. 

If she were watching Kara closely, she would have seen the flash of red in those baby blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it xoxo


End file.
